The new generation of legends
by Egz
Summary: This is kinda takeing my life and throwing it into Dbz so I thought might be fun.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or hold any claims to it.**

**Chapter One: The gang**

The crowd was going crazy as the fight began, the teenage saiyan Matt had made it to the finals in the city tournament. He stood there ready and waiting as he felt a sense of pride come over his body, he smiled with passion for the upcoming challenge. As the crowd watched with excitement the match was finally starting. Matt had rushed in when all of a sudden all he could hear is "Mathew wake up its quarter of 6!"

Matt had snapped awake at the sound of his mother's voice he groaned and turned over in his bed.

"C'mon wake up you need to get ready" His mother then walked out of his room and he yawned sitting up at his bed scratching his head.

"Who's dumb ass idea was it to make school so early" he grumbled to himself.

He walked up to outside his room and grabbed a towel from the closet beside the bathroom and went to take a shower, he just stood in there as e let the water wake up his still sleeping body. He then got out and flicked his TV on, as he got dressed for school. Throwing on his gray fleece that he pretty much wore all the time, but didn't care much he headed down stairs with his backpack.

His mom looked at him as he came down "I made you some coffee sweetie if you wanted it before school"

He grabbed the cup and headed out smiling at his mom "thanks mom" he sipped and headed out "love ya!"

He jumped up and started to fly to school, he relaxed feeling the morning wind in his hair and enjoyed it but still tired about getting up so early and not seeing the sun. He spots his friend driving ahead of him and catches up waving and shouting out "Hey Jimmy!"

Matt flies up to the driver side and smiles "So your folks let you take your car today? I'm surprised!"

Jimmy sitting there with fairly tanned skin and short black hair just rolled his eyes and turned down his music.

"What's up Mr. Smith?" Jimmy keeps his eyes ahead, Jimmy is a kid who is a good friend to Matt but often likes to just get off seriousness and give people all sorts of names, its almost hard to tell whether Jimmy is serious or not.

Matt laughed as he sped up a little in his flying "I just wanted to tell you to eat my dust J-Mac" He laughed as he flew up ahead.

Jimmy only beeped and laughed "Your such a dumb ass"

Matt had come to his high school and finally landed in front of his first period building class and saw his friend Chris smoking a cigarette. He rose up his hand and Chris came back by giving Matt a high five.

Matt yawned again still not awake "What's up kid?"

Chris took a drag of his cigarette and just shook his head "Not much" Chris was a bit taller then Matt and wore his glasses all the time when Matt only wore his own rarely, he had his good old Cow tipping championship sweater on and had dark brown hair that didn't stand out much.

Matt just shrugged "Whatever man, im gonna head inside and sleep"

Matt walked inside the building and tossed his bag down as he sat near the wall and started to just relax then the door to the hallway opened up and Jimmy came walking in and walked next to Matt.

"What's up Mr.Shmuck" Jimmy said without looking at Matt but smiling sarcastically.

"Another yawn made Matt just ignore it and shrug his shoulders" Half awake he does not see his friend Phuoc Come in through the other door but hears him talk "What's up AZN buddies"

Matt raised his fist to give him daps "Not much AZN man"

Time passed till the shop finally opened about 10 minutes before first period started then Matt jumped up and walked in with Phuoc and Jimmy. Moving to a seat Matt sat down "Finally" he said with a relief but just started to sleep again.

Coming in from the other door the next member of the shop walks on in standing tall over 6 feet whom nobody could miss or mistake for. Gary had stepped in looking tired as all hell, which he normally does. Matt looked towards Gary.

"I can see you had football again and you look like you get ran over and shit on my friend" Matt laughed a bit.

Gary just sat down and slumped "Im tired as all hell" Phuoc was just standing around being a bit taller then Matt too but taller then Chris yet none of us were taller then Gary but the height thing never bugged Matt. Phuoc always had spiked hair so it was hard to imagine him with flat hair or long hair.

As the theory class started an announcement hit Matt's ears like the loudest bell being rung next to him that woke him up and got him more excited then anything had done as of lately.


End file.
